A Perfect Retribution
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: A/U. Kagome and her mother left the house after being humiliated by her father's cunning and deceitful mistress. Growing up despising the family, she decided to cut all ties with them. When she first learned that her new boss was her snobby half sister's fiancé, she had only one thing in mind; a perfect retribution. But then, things started to get a little bit out of control...
1. Meeting Inuyasha Takahashi

_**Summary: **__Kagome and her mother left the house after being humiliated by her father's cunning and deceitful mistress. Growing up harboring deep hatred for the family, she decided to cut all ties with them. So naturally when she learned that her new boss was her snobby half sister's fiancé, she had only one thing in mind; a perfect retribution._

A/N: This is such a random idea that suddenly popped to my mind today…

Chapter 1. Meeting Inuyasha Takahashi

…

Looking at the huge building that was right in front of her, Kagome glanced at her wristwatch and groaned. Twenty-five minutes passed nine. She should've been here like half an hour ago.

"I'm so fucked," she muttered under her breath before she rushed in frantically and went directly to the front desk.

"Excuse me," she said breathlessly, "do you know where Mr. Takahashi's office is?"

The black haired woman in front of her smiled. "You must be Mr. Takahashi's new secretary. Ms. Higurashi, isn't it? Mr. Takahashi's office is on the 47th floor. It's the only room with a white door so you should find it pretty easily."

Kagome bowed and said her thanks to the woman before she quickly looked for the elevators. Luckily, she was able to spot it right away, since there were so many people crowding in front of it.

When the elevator finally opened, she took no time to slip in. She just couldn't afford to be any later than she already was. This was the first day she would be working for the Takahashi Corporation and to top all of that, this work was also her very first job.

The Takahashi Corporation was one of the most well known companies in Japan and Kagome had been very lucky to be able to get the job. Sure, she had graduated from Tokyo University with outstanding grades last year but she didn't really have any experience of working in a office before.

A soft smile began to form from the corner of her lips as she remembered what her mom told her before she went to work that morning.

"_Honey," Mrs. Higurashi said while she helped her daughter fixed her blazer, "I'm really proud of you," she gave her a warm smile. "I may not have been a really good mother for you, but I'm so glad that my baby daughter has grown up to be such a fine, smart young woman"._

_Kagome looked at her mother and smiled. "Mom, you're the best mother in this world. I owe everything I have now all to you, you know"._

_Ever since they left their own house on that dreaded night eighteen years ago, Kagome's mother had been working hard to give a proper living for herself and daughter. She had worked at a bank but she was struggling in between her job and taking care of Kagome who was still five-years old at the time. There were times_ _when she would ask her neighbors to look after Kagome while she was working long hours. More than commonly Kagome would need to wait hours at her school, so that her mother could finish her job and pick her up._

At that thought, a deep frown suddenly appeared on her face, completely replacing the smile she had earlier, as she remembered what exactly happened on that night when they left their own house.

_PRANG!_

_The glass fell to the ground with a loud voice and a toddler's cry followed._

"_Kasumi"! A pale skinned woman shrieked in anger, "what are you trying to do to my baby?!" _

_She quickly took her screaming daughter from the baby high chair, "hush… Tsubaki, baby, don't cry honey…. Mama's here. Hushh…."_

"_I'm...I'm sorry, Yuri," Kagome's mother shuttered, "I didn't mean to."_

_The woman glared at her, "What the hell do you mean, you didn't mean to? It was hot boiling water, you crazy woman! Are you planning to cook my daughter alive?!"_

"_Auntie Yuri, it is not Mama's fault!" five-year old Kagome Higurashi tried to defend her mother, _

_"Tsubaki-chan spilled the water by herself! I saw it"!_

_Yuri's eyes widened. "You little witch," she growled, "are you trying to say that my two-year old baby is the one at fault?"_

"_Yeah, you stupid girl," eight-year old Kikyo Higurashi sneered as she mimicked what her mom said, "don't try to defend your mother. Auntie Kasumi is just as evil as you, trying to hurt my little sister"._

_Kagome was about to open her mouth to retort back before her father's stern voice suddenly came._

"_What's with all this commotion?" Minato Higurashi, the head of the family asked as he stepped to the dining room, "why is Tsubaki crying?"_

"_Minato, dearest," Yuri sobbed dramatically, "I knew Kasumi has always been jealous of me, but I never think that she's able to act so cruelly and tried to hurt our little Tsubaki! She deliberately spilled a glass of hot boiling water on our baby!"_

_Minato's eyes widened and he quickly turned to his wife. "Is it true, Kasumi?"_

"_Minato!" Yuri cried in fake exasperation, "why would I lie to you? I saw it with my own eyes!"_

_Kasumi looked at the ground and didn't say anything back._

"_Answer me!" Minato snapped._

"…_.it was an accident. I didn't realize the water was still that hot… I'm sorry, Minato."_

_The look on Minato's eyes darkened. "You.…" He hissed dangerously, "Tsubaki is only a toddler, Kasumi. How can you be so heartless and reckless?"_

_Without giving a chance for Kasumi could even say anything back, her husband raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She then fell to the ground._

_She touched her throbbing cheek as she stared at her husband in disbelief. During fourteen years of their marriage, this was the first time he had ever raised his hand to hurt her._

"_Mama"! Kagome cried as she rushed to her mother's side, "daddy, please, Auntie Yuri is lying! Mama didn't do anything wrong!"  
><em>

"_My mom is not lying, you brat"! Kikyo yelled angrily in defend of her mother, "dad, I think Kagome needs to be punished as well!"_

"_Move, Kagome" Minato scolded angrily, "I ought to give your mother a lesson today!"_

_But Kagome refused to leave her mother's side. That night, she and her mother were beaten and whipped by her raging father._

_On the next morning, fearing that her husband might do something more outrageous in the future, Kagome's mother had asked her to leave the house together._

Kagome closed her eyes painfully at the memory.

After trying for a baby with no success for eight years, her mother had convinced her father to take another woman to give him a child. He then met a young woman and made her his mistress. Yuri Takehiro, who gave birth to his first daughter, Kikyo Higurashi. The birth of Kikyo was first a joy for everyone. But when she turned one, the woman started to "reveal" her real nature. She abused Kagome's mother verbally everyday, saying how she couldn't even give her husband a child. Of course, she did this without Minato ever knowing.

Kagome's mother didn't dare tell her husband what Yuri had been saying to her, partly because she knew what the woman said was true, and because she was afraid her husband would just think that she's lying to him. She was thirty-four year old already, and the mistress was still a young and beautiful twenty-five year old woman by that time. It's only natural that her husband would grow to love the younger woman more than her.

But when Kikyo was about two year old, Kagome's mother finally got pregnant. And ironically, that was when the table turned for the worse. Her husband had been fully brainwashed by his mistress.

The dinging sound of the bell pulled Kagome back to reality. She opened her eyes and found that she was the last person on the elevator. She took a deep breath and walked out.

She kept walking through the corridor until she found the room with a white door the receptionist woman had told her earlier.

'Relax, Kagome,' she calmed herself down as she put a hand on her chest, 'you're only about to meet your boss. Not the police, the president, or anything. It's just your boss'.

Gulping, she knocked the door carefully. "Mr. Takahashi? May I come in?"

"Come in," a gruff voice replied from inside the door.

Kagome opened the door and closed it back very carefully. She glanced at the man who was sitting on the desk so casually.

He looked like he was about in his mid to late twenties. Probably no older than twenty-nine or so. He had a tall stature and a bit on the muscular side. His jet-black hair was slightly in a disarray, but it suited his angular face nicely. His piercing dark violet eyes held a vibrant yet somewhat charming look. He also held a smug grin on his face that made her heart skip a bit the moment she saw him.

Kagome breathed. Her boss was _smokin' hot, _and she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that.

"Greetings to you, Mr. Takahashi," she greeted as polite as she could. Manners and first impressions were still important after all.

The jet-haired man grinned. "You must be the new secretary."

He hopped down from his desk and walked towards her. "You probably already know my first name, but well, let me reintroduce myself. The name's Inuyasha," he extended his hand to offer her a handshake, "nice to meet you," he finished off with a smirk.

Kagome shook his hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi".

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Kagome Higurashi…." He mused.

'What a coincidence. Didn't think that last name is common' he thought, finding it strange that his secretary's last name was the same with his fiancee's. But then, the Higurashi was filthy _rich_. 'So there's no way someone from the family would work as a secretary, right?'

Besides, as far as he knew, Kikyo didn't have any relatives beside her little sister, Tsubaki.

"I see," he said finally,"Can I call you just Kagome, then?"

"Eh?" Kagome asked, unsure if she was hearing him right.

"I hate calling people with their last names," He chuckled, "so how about we just go on a first name basis?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Alright… Mr… Inuyasha".

"Alright," He flashed her a boyish grin, "welcome to our company, Kagome. I'm looking forward to work with you".

.

.

.

"How's your first day at work today, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat down on the dining chair.

Kagome smiled at her mother and tapped her chin to recollect all that happened to her on her first day.

"It's pretty good I guess. Everyone I met was very welcoming and they treated me so warmly," Kagome answered to summarize an entire day.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "And your boss, Inuyasha Takahashi? Do you have any difficulties with him? Not that I question your capability, Kagome," she smiled warmly, "but he's the second lead of the company after his older brother, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. I can only imagine it wouldn't be so easy to work for him."

"Yeah," answered Kagome as she took her chopstick, "But he's still very young though. I think he's about twenty-seven or twenty eight. So it isn't really that hard to have a comfortable conversation with him".

"I'm glad to hear that," Mrs. Higurashi said as she watched her daughter begin to eat.

She took a bite from her own plate, only to put her chopsticks back down, a small frown formed on her face.

Kagome noticed her mom didn't touch her food anymore, and she asked her, "What's wrong, mom? Is… my cooking that bad?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Not at all, Kagome, it is wonderful as usual."

"Then, what is it?" asked Kagome again.

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath. "Kagome, we need to meet your father and your sister tomorrow night."

Kagome's eyes widened and her expression darkened. "I don't have a father, nor do I have a sister, mom" she said in a stern voice.

After years not seeing them, why the hell should she see them now, of all times?

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "he's still your father. The man who had help bring you to this world. Kikyo is also her daughter. She is getting married soon. Tomorrow is their engagement party. We should at least pay respect and come".

Kagome almost choked her food. "She's getting married?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Higurashi answered calmly, "although I have no idea who might be the groom-to-be. I didn't really have a proper contact with your father until few days ago when he told me to attend the party."

"I'm not going," Kagome said stubbornly.

"Honey, please," Mrs. Higurashi pleaded to her daughter, "do me this favor this one time. Please..."

As much as she wanted to say no, seeing the look on her mother's eyes, she didn't have the heart to.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, mom. But we're leaving after an hour. No more than that."

Mrs. Higurashi's face brightened. "Thank you so much, dear. I know you would understand".

Kagome gave the older woman a small smile. In this whole world, her mother might be the only person who cared for her, and she would do anything to keep her happy…

.

.

.

"Here are your files, Mr. Inuyasha," said Kagome as she put a small pile of documents on Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha paused his work on the computer, "Ah, thanks, Kagome."

"No problem," replied Kagome with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at his new secretary carefully. She was actually a very fine woman. Fair skin complexion, lean body with curves all in the right places, innocent high pitched voice and not to mention, that sexy smile on her face….

When his thoughts began to wonder a bit too far, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

'Too bad I'm an engaged man,' he thought to himself.

Oh, speaking of engagement….

"And, Kagome?"

"Yes, Mr. Inuyasha?"

"You can go home earlier today," He said, "I got a…. party to attend."

Kagome raised an eyebrow "what a coincidence because I got a party to attend as well tonight."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Well, more like 'forced' to attend though," she gave a small chuckle.

Inuyasha laughed. "I see. Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup, see you tomorrow".

Little did they both knew, that they would see each other again sooner than tomorrow.

…

A/N: Credits and much thanks to MadamScorpio who had kindly beta-read this chapter :) :)


	2. Party Trouble

A/N: You might notice that I made a few changes for the first chapter (and the summary). Thanks to a reviewer that had took the trouble to point out those mistakes.

Chapter 2. Party Trouble

…

"Inuyasha, baby," Kikyo said, trying to sound as cute as possible, "do you love me?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his fiancée. "Of course I love you, Kikyo. Why else would I marry you?"

Why would he marry her? Well, the answer was simple. His parents_ forced_ him to.

Inuyasha and Kikyo met at the university. At first, Inuyasha wasn't interested at all with her. But Kikyo was relentless in her effort to make him her boyfriend ever since she set her eyes on him.

Soon, he learned that Kikyo's father was Minato Higurashi, the owner of Shikon Corporation and that was what brought him to this whole mess right now.

Around that time, his father, Inutaisho, was still the owner of Takahashi Corporation and as cliché as it might sounded, their marriage was supposed to be the "bridge" for both companies to merge. Of course, it was all thanks to Kikyo's whining to her father.

At Inuyasha's answer, Kikyo smiled in satisfaction, "awww... and I love you too, Yashie."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname. Especially when it came from her.

"Aren't you happy?" Kikyo asked with a giggle, tracing her long fingers on his chest, "today, everyone will know that we belong to each other."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Inuyasha answered dully.

Actually, marrying Kikyo wasn't that bad, if only she wasn't such a pampered, whiny, and sometimes egotistical woman. Kikyo was nowhere near ugly. She has fair skin complexion, a slender figure and long legs that would make any woman green with envy. Her long black locks were always as silky as ever, due to the expensive hair treatment she had twice a week.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you together," Yuri smiled happily, "Both of you are really a perfect match, aren't they, Minato dearest?"

Minato smiled proudly. "I'm glad that my precious and beautiful daughter has chosen the right person to be her life partner, Inuyasha."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Higurashi," answered Inuyasha.

"I guess I should deeply thank your parents here as well," he turned his stare to Inutaisho and his wife, Izayoi, "Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, I owe you for raising such a fine son."

Inutaisho chuckled lightly "thank you for the compliment, Mr. Higurashi," he said, "you always think of me so highly."

"Sir," The limousine driver suddenly called, breaking their conversation, "we've arrived."

.

.

.

It was for sure the biggest party Kagome had ever attended. The huge grand ballroom of Asaki Hotel was almost full. There had to be at least seven hundred people in the room.

'If the engagement party is this big,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I wonder how would the wedding be'.

Suddenly, she began to feel so self-conscious. She hadn't seen her father for so long, what would he say to her?

'But then again, I couldn't care less what that man wants to say,' she thought bitterly.

She was planning to go straight home after greeting Kikyo and her soon-to-be groom anyway, so why bother socializing with them?

Getting so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that the host was standing at the podium already, ready for the announcement.

"Dear honored guests," the host said, "since everyone seems to be present already, I believe it's the right time for our happy couple here to say a word of two."

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands, and Kagome was struggling among the crowd to get a better look at the groom-to-be. Knowing her family, he should be someone from a high level status as well.

"Greetings to everyone present in the room," a deep voice said, and Kagome was instantly

alarmed. That voice was too familiar.

'Oh my God,' she thought as she realized that she _did_ know whose voice it belonged to. 'That can't be.'

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, if there's anyone in the room who do not know yet," he said with a smirk.

And that was Kagome's answer. The man who stood right beside her half sister right now was the very same man she had met a few days ago, her _boss_ to be exact.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone here, who have been so kind as to attend our engagement party," Inuyasha said, "and also," he glanced at his parents and smiled, "I want to take this moment to express my gratitude to my parents. Without them, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Inuyasha then turned to face Minato and Yuri, "I'd also like to thank my future parent in laws for bringing the woman I'm gonna marry, Kikyo Higurashi to the world".

Kagome almost couldn't believe it. There were many coincidences in this world, but to think that her boss was Kikyo's fiancée…

"Now if you may," Inuyasha raised his glass, "please join me in a toast tonight."

The audience, who were holding drinks in their hands, raisied up their glasses in a toast. Loud clapping could be heard afterwards.

A few moments later, people began to walk in front and shaking hands with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and their family members.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called her daughter, "it's time to greet them. Remember, smile, and be nice, honey."

"Yeah. I know," answered Kagome with a shrug.

Honestly, she just wanted to get it over with.

.

It wasn't even halfway through the party but Inuyasha was already bored. It was almost clearly written on his face.

'_This whole party was so stupid. What's the point of making such a grandiose ceremony? It's not even the wedding yet!'_

"Yashie baby, you need to smile more to our guests," Kikyo whispered, "I know you're excited and can't wait to have me all by yourself after this," she licked her lips, "but you need to be patient for now."

Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. Only God knew how could a woman be so over-confident and… well, plain dense.

One by one, people started to come forward and congratulated them. He tried his best to give everyone a big welcoming smile, but when his eyes caught a certain raven-haired woman coming his way, his breath hitched in his throat.

'Kagome Higurashi?' he thought, his eyes widened in surprise.

The fact that she was invited to the party meant that she was indeed related to the Higurashi family. But who was she? A distant relative?

"Well, well," Kikyo said with a grin when she saw Kagome and her mother, "look whose here. If it isn't my dearest sister."

Kagome almost glared at her half sister, but she remembered her mother's words and forced herself to smile at her.

She cleared her throat and extended her hand to Kikyo for a handshake.

"Congratulations for your engagement, Kikyo."

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. She was Kikyo's _sister_? But…. how?

"Thank you so much, _little_ sister," replied Kikyo with a smirk, emphasizing the "little" on her words, "it means so much for me that you came today. Although I must say, I'm kinda surprised you did."

"Of course we would, Kikyo dear," said Mrs. Higurashi with a warm smile, "it's your important day, after all."

"Ah, Aunt Kasumi," Kikyo turned to face her, "long time no see. How are you doing?"

"We're doing good, Kikyo. And thanks for asking," Kagome answered quickly.

"Glad to hear that," Kikyo gave her a coy smile, "but I believe I asked your mother here, Ka-go-me. Or do you think that you're so important, that everybody must be talking to you?"

Before Kagome could even say anything back to her, Minato, Yuri and Tsubaki, Kikyo's little sister, suddenly suddenly walked to them.

"Kagome, Kasumi," Minato greeted, "glad to see you two attend the party today."

"Is it you, Kagome!" Tsubaki asked, "Wow. I haven't seen you around ever since I was like, in elementary school."

Kagome took a glance at her father and quickly averted her eyes from him.

"You invited us," she said in a small voice, avoiding looking at him properly, as if the very sight of him made her eyes burn.

Minato arched his eyebrow.

"Young lady," he spoke with a low voice, "is that how you greet your father who haven't seen you for years? You didn't even come to visit us in these past eight years!"

"You made it pretty clear eighteen years ago that you didn't want to see my face again, dad. Remember?" She spat bitterly, "besides, if you wanted to see me, why didn't you come visit us? You clearly do not care about my mother and me at all. Why should I begged for your attention?"

"I sent money to you and your mother every month, Kagome," Minato retorted, "so don't you dare say that I do not care for both of you."

Kagome glared at her father.

"For your information, we had never took the money you sent to us. We had always either returned it, or gave it to charity. I'm surprised you didn't even realize that I returned your money. That just proved how easy you are with money. You can give it easily to anyone," she breathed deeply, "you know what? I can't even see you as my father anymore."

Seeing how the look on her father's eyes darkened, Kagome instantly knew she had went too far.

"Kagome Higurashi," Minato hissed dangerously, "there's no daughter in this world who disowned her father".

Inuyasha could only watched the entire scene in front of him with utter confusion. First, his secretary turned out to be his fiancée's sister. And now, what was this crazy talk about disowning each other?

"Daaad," Kikyo whined to her father, "why should you bother with her? She's only making you upset, and I don't want you to get upset in my party. You shouldn't even invite the little witch in the first place."

Minato scowled "I see no point in talking with you here if you can't even respect me as your father, Kagome."

With that, he turned away and left.

"Daddy!" Tsubaki called to her father. She glanced at Kagome and sighed, before she turned around and followed her father.

"Maybe all of you are right. I shouldn't have come here," Kagome said quickly, "but rest assure, I won't make a commotion in your party. I'll be taking my leave right now."

Inuyasha was about to go and stop her, but Kikyo was holding his left arm in a dead grip.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" She hissed.

"She's your sister, Kikyo. You shouldn't make her that upset," Inuyasha answered.

Kikyo scoffed "like I give a care about that little witch."

"Wait, Kagome," Yuri, who hadn't say a word until that time, suddenly called.

Kagome stopped on her tracks"what is it, Aunt Yuri?"

"My, my," the woman said, "I thought I saw you earlier in the crowd, but I wasn't sure. What a young lady you have grown into."

Inuyasha frowned. Something in his soon-to-be mother in law's tone didn't feel quite right. It was almost too cynical to be a compliment.

"But Kagome, my wonderful daughter here," Yuri grinned, "has found herself a really worthy, _fine _man to be her groom. How about you?"

"I'm not interested in men right now." Kagome answered curtly.

"Why not?" the woman raised one of her eyebrows, "Oh, could it be, it's the other way around? It's not you who aren't interested with them. But _men_ are just _not interested_ with you. After all," she smirked at Mrs. Higurashi, "_like mother, like daughter, _isn't it?"She whispered in a small voice, making sure that Kagome was the only one able to hear it.

Kagome's eyes widened "I don't care if you say anything about me, Aunt Yuri," she growled, "but don't you dare go around insulting my mother, or I'll make sure that you're going to regret it."

"Regret it?" Yuri said in total amusement, "and how exactly am I gonna regret it, dear Kagome?"

"Mom, not you too!" Kikyo sighed, "why is everybody getting so occupied in arguing with this little bitch? It's my engagement party!"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo darling," Yuri apologized, "you're absolutely right. The little witch here doesn't deserve our attention."

"Kagome, honey," Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled her daughter's arm, "we've greeted your father and sister. Let's go home now."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Okay, mom."

"Kagome"!

"Oh for god's sake, what is it now, Kikyo?!" Kagome almost yelled.

Kikyo grinned. "Before you leave, care to make a toast with me?"

She raised her glass, "we're still sisters after all, aren't we? So… do me the honor of granting this request tonight?"

That time, all Kagome wanted to do was to say,_** "No, thank you, bitch**__." _But the look that her mother gave her prevented her to do so.

"Alright, just a toast," She sighed heavily, "and please let me go after that".

She walked to Kikyo and took a glass of wine that was offered by the waiter.

"Toast for you," She said, failing to notice the glint on Kikyo's eyes.

Kikyo smirked and raised her glass high above her head- _way_ too high for the toast. Within the next few seconds, the content of her glass has spilled over.

And went straight to Kagome's hair and white dress.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped. Kagome froze. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Ooooops," Kikyo said, "oh my God, I'm soooo sorry, Kagome. I was so clumsy!" She let out a small, sickening giggle, "do you want me to call someone to help you clean up?"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha scolded in a stern voice, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't mean to, Yashie," Kikyo faked a pout, "it was an accident. Kagome's head happened to be just below the glass."

Inuyasha shook his head at her and went to Kagome, offering her a napkin.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kagome didn't reply and stared at the ground instead. She clenched her fists tightly. The white dress she wore that day was a gift from her mom when she graduated from university, and she knew how hard her mother had worked for it…

"So sorry, Kagomee…" Kikyo apologized, but the tone she was using didn't say that she was sorry at all, "sorry for getting your pretty dress stained. But guess what, Kagome? Cheer up, I can ask _my daddy_ to buy a much better dress for you to replace it! Besides," she smirked at her, "it's a _cheap_ dress anyway, isn't it?"

And it was the last straw for Kagome.

"Kikyo," she said in the coldest voice she could muster, "me and my mother might not live in luxury like you had, but I still have my self respect, and what happened tonight… I'll make sure you won't ever forget it. Just like I won't ever forget it".

"Oh?" Kikyo rolled her eyes, "threatening me, are you, little sister?"

"And don't call me your little sister, you _whore,_" Kagome hissed.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you just call me? I am your older sister. How dare you call me that, you little bitch!"

Instead of answering back, Kagome only glared at her angrily. Taking a last glance at her boss, she sent him a quick apologetic look before she turned around and ran away from the crowd, away from those so-called family of hers.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called. She then bowed down in apology to Inuyasha, Kikyo and her mother, and quickly followed her daughter.

"Kagome," She said breathlessly, finally catching up with her in front of the hotel's main entrance.

"Mom," Kagome said in a broken tone, "why are they so cruel to us?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a sad smile and enveloped her in a hug. "Honey, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"No, it's not okay, mom," she cried, "we hardly do anything wrong to them. Yet they always treat us like…. like some kind of worthless junk!"

"Sssh…. Don't cry, darling. Here, look at me," Mrs. Higurashi said, "I know it must be hard for

you. But still, they are part of our family. So please, try to forgive them?"

Kagome looked at her mother sadly. After all her father and his crazy mistress did, how could her mom be so forgiving?

"….. _yes_, mom. I'll try."

It was what she said with her lips, but not with her heart. For the first time in her life, Kagome had lied to her mother.

She had no intention at all to forget what happened that night, much less to forgive Kikyo and her mother.

…

A/N: Thanks to MadamScorpio for betareading this chapter! :)

If there is anyone confused, Kagome's father didn't marry Yuri- she stayed his mistress.

Kagome's father and mother are still in a wedlock, that is why I keep referring her as 'Mrs. Higurashi'. Also, I do realize I made Kikyo a super grade A bitch… But it's needed for the plot, I don't want to make Kagome go on a rampage against her with no reason at all.

Lastly, I'm kinda torn between making Kikyo's sister, Tsubaki a neutral character or another evil bitch. (for some reason, I can't find it in my heart to make Kaede Kikyo's little sister, in my eyes she has always been a... well, wrinkly old woman. Lol : ) I guess I would just go with the flow and see how it turns out.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Lock, Load and Shot

Chapter 3. Lock, Load, and Shoot

…

"Miss. Higurashi,"

Someone knocked on her office door, and Kagome instantly replied, "yes? Come in."

A brown haired woman, whom Kagome immediately recognized as one of the office ladies came inside the room.

"There's someone here to see Mr. Takahashi," the woman said, "can you make a call to his office?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Does that person have an appointment?"

"No, Miss. Higurashi, I believe she doesn't need an appointment to see Mr. Takahashi," the brown haired woman said again, "it's his fiancée, Kikyo."

At the mention of her half sister's name, Kagome gasped in surprise. Kikyo? Why did she come here?

"Ah, but Mr. Takahashi is in a-" She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence.

The sound of high heels could be heard as a certain long haired woman entered the room.

Kikyo's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon Kagome.

"You?!" She asked in a voice full of disbelief, "why are you here?"

"Kikyo," Kagome said in a low voice, "have you no manners? This is an office. The least you can do is to knock the door, you know."

"I don't need you to lecture me about manners, dearest sister," Kikyo replied with a glare, "just answer my question. Why are you here?"

The office lady, seeing that it wasn't a good time for her to interfere, quickly excused herself.

"I'm Inuyasha's new secretary," Kagome said as she rolled her eyes, "what else does it look like?"

"Oh," Kikyo scoffed arrogantly, "in other words, you're just his servant."

"Kikyo," Kagome gritted her teeth, "I'm really not in the mood to pick up a fight with you."

"Who said I'm picking a fight with you?" Kikyo smirked, "just stating the truth."

Kagome let out a low growl. "You-"

"Kikyo?"

Both of the women instantly turned towards the voice, only to see Inuyasha by the doorway.

"Yashie!" Kikyo walked to him and latched herself to his arm, "why didn't you answer my call? why didn't you tell me my little sister is working for you now?"

Kagome was trying hard not to gag at the sight. Did Kikyo always behave like a horny bitch in heat when she was with Inuyasha?

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his fiancée.

"First, I just finished a long meeting. Second, I don't remember you ever telling me to inform you every single detail about my work, Kikyo. Besides, it's not like you had ever been interested with it anyway," he stole a glance at Kagome, "also, I just knew that Kagome was your sister as of yesterday."

"Really?" Kikyo said in a fake, sugary voice, "I'm sorry, Yashie. I didn't realize I haven't give you enough attention," she poked his chest playfully, "hey, are you taking me out for dinner tonight?"

Inuyasha shook his head negatively.

"I can't, Kikyo. I have a lot of work and contracts need to be finished by today," he pointed at a stack of files in Kagome's desk.

"You're gonna work on it with her?" Kikyo asked with an eyebrow raised. Job or not, she didn't like that he would be spending so much time with Kagome.

"Yeah," answered Inuyasha, "sorry, Kikyo. I'll take you out some other day."

Kikyo pouted and huffed. "Promise me?"

"Okay," Inuyasha sighed, "I promise."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Was it only her imagination, or Inuyasha somehow didn't quite treat Kikyo like she was actually his fiancée?

Kikyo frowned deeply.

"Why do I feel like you're being half-hearted, Inuyasha?"

"I am not, Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a defeated tone.

He didn't really feel like arguing with her right now, "I'm just… a bit exhausted from the long meeting."

"That's not a good reason, Yashie!" Kikyo said with a glare, "you've changed".

Irritation flashed across Inuyasha's face, "changed?"

"You used to be so much sweeter, cuter, and much more romantic," Kikyo pointed out, "now you're always busy and cold. I don't like it."

Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. As far as he could remember, he had never acted sweet, romantic or cute in front of Kikyo.

"I'm really busy with work these days, Kikyo," he replied in a bored tone.

"So what?" Kikyo challenged with a glare, "I'm your fiancée, Inuyasha! You're going to marry me soon, so I should be your top priority right now!"

Inuyasha groaned. Had he sentenced himself to a lifelong torture by agreeing to marry this woman?

"Sorry, Kikyo," he said, "but like I said... I am very busy now. I'm really sorry…. babe, please understand."

Babe. Funny how saying that one simple word to his own fiancee almost make him want to choke himself at the very moment.

Kikyo scoffed. "Okay, I forgive you this time, but there won't be next time," she sent a quick glare at Kagome, who had been watching the couple quarreling for a while, "and I don't want you to get too close to my sister. Remember that."

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha sighed, "is there anything else?"

Instead of answering, Kikyo stood on her tiptoes and grabbed his face a bit forcefully, before pressing her lips against his in a kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, and instead of returning the kiss, he froze in his place.

Kikyo licked her lips. "I gotta go now. I have an appointment with a hairdresser. See you later, baby."

As soon as his fiancée left, a deep frown quickly marred Inuyasha's features.

"What a total pain in the ass," he cursed in a low voice.

Studying her boss carefully as if trying to read through his expression, Kagome finally realized something.

Despite of him being Kikyo's fiancé, Inuyasha seemed that he didn't really care about her. In fact, Kagome was almost sure he didn't even love Kikyo.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he finally looked at her, "sorry you have to see that, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay. Trust me, I've seen worse from her."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha gave her a small smile, "by the way, I'm really sorry for what Kikyo did last night, Kagome," he sighed, "I should've done something to stop her."

"It's not your fault," Kagome replied, "no one knew what's coming."

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him. He couldn't put his finger on why, but something about her captivated him. The way her warm brown orbs seemed to hold mysteries; it made him want to know so much more about her.

And whatever it was that he felt, he knew it wasn't only a mere physical attraction.

"I'm not trying to intrude on your private life or anything," he gathered his courage to say, "but I'm just wondering, what exactly… is your relationship with Minato Higurashi? Well- are you really… his daughter?"

Kagome stared at him with an unreadable expression, and Inuyasha started to wonder if his question came out wrongly.

"You don't need to tell me if you're not comfortable with it," he added quickly, "I can understand, I mean, we just met a few days ago, and it was a rather personal question for me to ask."

"It's okay," Kagome said with a shrug, "I don't mind. It's not like I'm trying to keep it a secret. Sooner or later, you are bound to know, am I right?"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I thought I've made you mad."

Kagome smiled at him. Unlike any other arrogant, rich playboy, she could tell Inuyasha Takahashi was a pretty nice man.

At that thought, something flickered on her eyes. Kikyo definitely didn't deserve this man.

"Uh…" Inuyasha started, "how about we go grab some coffee sometimes?" he said, only to realize a few seconds later that it didn't sound quite right for him to say.

"Oh, I mean-"

"It's okay, Mr. Inuyasha," Kagome said with a giggle, "I know it isn't like you're asking me out or something. And sure, I'd love to."

"Well," Inuyasha grinned, "tomorrow then, at lunch break?"

Kagome nodded, "sounds perfect".

Soon, her usually sensual mouth twisted into a small smirk. Oh yes, something told her that she had finally found the perfect way to get back at Kikyo and her mother…

.

.

.

.

"So there I was," Kagome said with a small laugh, "10 pm at night, in the middle of no where, less than 500 yen in my wallet. And a dead phone on top of it. I was so damn lucky that a kind taxi driver suddenly passed by."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That must have been rough."

"Well," Kagome said with a wry smile, "I've been through worse than that."

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him intently. Maybe it was the way she held herself; how she looked so fierce, yet gentle and vulnerable at the same time. Or maybe it was her shy, yet somewhat sly smile.

But he couldn't deny, as crazy as it might sound, he was attracted to her.

Like a moth drawn to a flame….

Mentally shooing that thought from his mind, he finally cleared his throat, "I really don't know what to say, Kagome," he said, "I just can't believe your father just kicked you and your mother out like that".

Kagome chuckled lightly"yeah, but at least it all happened in the past," she glanced at her wristwatch, "oh, lunch break is almost over, Mr. Inuyasha, shall we get back to the office?"

"You're right," Inuyasha said with a sigh, somehow disappointed for the rather short time they had.

He paid the check, and Kagome quickly went to protest.

"You're not paying for me, Mr. Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I'm just your secretary, remember?"

Inuyasha grinned, "consider it as a small treat from me, also as an apology for what Kikyo did at the party. And, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Mister all the time, you know," he chuckled, "it kinda makes me feel old anyway…. Just Inuyasha is fine."

A small smirk curved from the corner of Kagome's lips. "So, just Inuyasha?"

.

As soon as they left the café, they headed out into the street. The two walked to Inuyasha's car in silence.

'It's really weird,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I feel so comfortable with him that I could almost tell him everything'.

She had never openly told anyone about her life before, not even her close friends. So what was it on Inuyasha Takahashi that drawn her in? Was it the fact that he was Kikyo's fiancé?

"It's been nice talking to you, Kagome," Inuyasha finally said, breaking her thoughts, "do you think we can go out again sometime? A lunch, maybe," he said, hoping it didn't sound too desperate.

"Sure, I'd love to. But please don't pay for me next time, Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, "I felt bad to have my boss paying for my lunch, you know?"

"Alright." Inuyasha smirked inwardly as he opened his car's door for her.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she flashed him a smile.

Almost involuntarily, Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey," he called her, "um… is there any meetings scheduled for today?"

"Hmmm… " Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, "I believe there isn't."

"I was wondering," Inuyasha started carefully, "the files and contracts are finished… so.. If you're not doing anything, wanna hang around somewhere? You know, just to release some stress off."

He knew this wasn't right. For god's sake, he was attracted to his secretary, and his fiancee's sister to make it worse.

But for some odd and unexplainable reason, in the same time, it didn't feel exactly wrong at all…

.

.

.

.

Tapping her expensively manicured hands on the table impatiently, Kikyo groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Why didn't he call me yet?" She grumbled. Did he forget his promise to take her to dinner tonight?

She growled and grabbed her cellphone, finally decided to call Inuyasha by herself.

After a few seconds hearing the waiting tone, her call was picked up. Or at least, she thought so.

"Hey,"

"Inuyasha, why didn't you-"

"This is Takahashi Inuyasha speaking, if you reach this voice mail, it means that I'm unavailable at the moment. If you would please leave your name and number and I will get back at you as soon as-"

"Oh, the hell with his voice mail!" Kikyo yelled angrily, throwing her cellphone mindlessly. The poor cellphone had been lucky to land safely on her bed. Only God knew how many phones she had broken already this month.

Her bedroom door was suddenly opened, and she saw her mother enter the room.

"Kikyo," Yuri said, "I heard yelling. What happened, honey?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo hissed, "he promised to take me out for dinner today. But he didn't even call me at all. And I can't contact him now."

Yuri nodded in understanding and walked towards her daughter.

"Maybe he's just busy with work, Kikyo," she said as she tried to soothe her.

"Mom, Kagome is working for him," Kikyo stated with a scowl, "turns out that she is his new secretary. I met her yesterday when I went to Inuyasha's office."

Yuri's eyes widened. "She is?"

Kikyo nodded "yeah and I don't like it. It means Inuyasha would spend a lot of time together with that bitch in his office, right?"

Yuri gave out a small laugh.

"I don't think you should worry too much about it, Kikyo. Seriously, what does that mediocre looking girl has, compared to you?"

"I know, mom," Kikyo sighed, "but what if she try her dirty, slutty tricks on my Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha won't fall for that," Yuri said, trying to reassure her daughter, "and if she does, I'll personally make sure that the little witch would regret ever trying to" she smirked evilly, "so don't worry, honey. I won't let anyone stand in your happiness."

"Thanks mom," Kikyo replied with a grin, "I know I can always depend on you."

.

.

.

.

"I win again!" Kagome chirped happily, "it's ten times how," she grinned.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, "I was so damn close this time… just a few more points" he groaned.

"How the heck can you be so good in this kind of… male game, Kagome?"

They were at Tokyo's BB gun shooting range; a shooting bar arcade filled with an insane amount of machine guns and sniper rifle models. Thanks to the brilliant innovation of these almost true-to-life model guns, you'd feel like you actually held the real thing. And the best part of it? You can shoot them all. Just pick your weapon and rocked the stage.

"You're being sexist, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smirk, "who says a woman can't be good at this game?"

She prepared to load her AK-47 again, but a waitress suddenly came with their drinks.

Inuyasha grinned. "I think it's time take a break from the game, Kagome."

"Two margaritas for the lovely couple here," the woman said with a smile, "enjoy."

"We're not really a couple." Inuyasha told the waitress with a somewhat sheepish laugh.

He had been using the excuse of wanting to let some steam off from all the office work to go to this place. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt like they were really on a date.

The waitress giggled, "Sure, sure. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded, and the waitress left to serve another table.

"Cheers," Kagome said as she raised her glass.

Inuyasha smiled and clinked his glass with hers.

Kagome gulped her drink quickly and smirked at her boss.

"Ready for another one?"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. A feisty one, wasn't she?

"Sure," he said, "hey, wanna make a bet?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow, "what kind of bet?"

"If I can shot more points than you this time," he told her with a smirk, "you owe me dinner."

He didn't even know what possessed him to say that.

Kagome's eyes widened, but she soon regained her composure. "I'll take that," she said with a grin, "now, let's battle, shall we?"

.

One more damn point.

If he could score just one more damn point than Kagome this time, he was gonna be the damn winner.

Meaning, she couldn't say no to him taking her out for dinner.

"Ready for your final shot, boss?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Don't be so proud yet about your score, Miss. Higurashi," He grinned cockily, "just wait and see. I'm gonna make one hell of a shot and I would definitely beat your score."

He locked his weapon and braced himself for the last blow.

'As fucking dramatic and cheesy as it might sound,' he thought to himself, 'I guess this is the part when you can really say 'a shot right to the heart' "

And that thought, he shook his head mentally. What was he thinking? A shot to Kagome's heart?

He was fucking engaged, for god's sake!

"Why the hesitation, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a giggle, "lost your pride somewhere?"

"You wish," he answered her as he loaded his gun.

Putting his full concentration to that one shot, he finally pulled the trigger.

With a loud voice, the bullet hit the middle red part of the target; straight at the center, giving him full points for that shot.

He smirked broadly and turned to face the woman beside him.

"I won, Miss. Higurashi".

…

A/N: Again, credits to MadamScorpio for betareading this chapter! :)

I think I might make Inuyasha's attraction to Kagome kind of rushed, but I really don't want Kagome to be on the whore-y side here. So Inuyasha needs to be the aggressive one. Besides, he isn't in love with his fiancée. I imagine it would be pretty easy for him to fall for another woman.

Miyako Yukimura: Sure. They might come a bit later on in the next coming chapters, but there are going to be a lot of confrontations between Kagome and her father. All in the right time ;)

fanficnewbie: Honestly, I have no clue yet. But I don't think it's gonna be too long. Hmm... if I keep it around 3k words per chapter, I would say it would probably be like 14-15 chapter at max.

Also, everyone seems to agree that Tsubaki should be a more neutral character… so I think I'm going with that.

To everyone else, thank you for following, favoriting, and dropping reviews!


	4. The Lie

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the update! Been a little bit busy these days. Also, I want to apologize beforehand if my next updates would be a bit inconsistent or slow. I have a really packed class schedule this quarter :(

Chapter 4. The Lie

…

"Thank you for taking me home, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Inuyasha smirked. "You're welcome, Kagome. You're really fantastic at the arcade, you know? Hell, all my friends are lousy opponents compared to you. Maybe I should take you there more often."

"I think you're exaggerating it, Inuyasha," Kagome answered with a small laugh, "but thank you. It's been really fun today."

"Don't forget you still owe me a dinner though," Inuyasha reminded her, "tomorrow after work, at Le Pierre."

"Gotcha," Kagome answered, "see you tomorrow at work then," she grinned, "_boss."_

.

.

.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she closed her bedroom door.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," she murmured, "what is it about him that draws me in?"

A frown gradually formed on her face as she was suddenly reminded who that man really was.

_Kikyo's fiancé._

Kagome sat down at her desk, opened her drawer and took out a small blue colored notebook. She then grabbed a pen and inhaled deeply. For years, writing on her diary had always been her way to escape from troubling thoughts. Getting her feelings written down helped her to think about a few things more clearly.

_Dear Diary,_

_After six years not seeing my father, I finally saw him a couple days ago at Kikyo's engagement party._

_That man hasn't changed at all, still that same arrogant, and self-contented man I've always known._

_I hated him for what he did to my mom many years ago. I still hate him now and probably always will._

_Then there are Kikyo and her mother. I hate them just as much. I don't even understand how human beings are capable to be so cruel._

_Is it not enough for them to take everything away from us? Must they rub it in our faces now?_

_On another note. There's Inuyasha Takahashi. What can I say?_

_It is such a huge coincidence that I am working for a man who is going to marry that evil woman._

_I think …. Inuyasha Takahashi would probably be my key to get back at Kikyo and her mother._

Kagome stopped her writing. That didn't come out right. Was that what was truly inside her heart? Was that what she really think about Inuyasha?

She shook her head, ignoring it. 'It's just a diary anyway… I can write whatever the heck I want on it.'

"Kagome?" Her mother called from outside her room, "dinner is ready. Are you still busy, honey?"

"Just a sec, mom," answered Kagome as she closed her diary and quickly put it back to the drawer, "I'm coming!"

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was about to park his red Lamborghini next to his father's black one inside their house's massive garage, when he noticed that the spot was taken.

He frowned, realizing whom did that car belong to.

"Probably wants to bite my head off for not seeing her today." He said to himself as he parked his car in the other spot.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Inuyasha decided to sneak inside the house through the back door in order to avoid Kikyo. He wasn't really in the mood for Kikyo's rant.

But apparently God wasn't on his side. As soon as he stepped out of his car, Kikyo's shrilling voice could be heard.

"Inuyashaaa!"

_"Fuck."_

Kikyo quickly walked towards him. "Such a coincidence. I was just about to go home since you're taking so long to come home."

'Yeah… such an unfortunate coincidence…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Yuri smirked. "I'm glad you're finally here, Inuyasha."

"Aunt Yuri, hello." Inuyasha greeted her, "I didn't expect that you're here too."

"Of course I'm here," Yuri said, "after all, we need to discuss about a very important matter today."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Our wedding date!" Kikyo chirped happily.

Inuyasha immediately felt his blood run cold. Their wedding date..?

"Uh… our wedding date?" He repeated.

"Yes of course, you silly Yashie!" Kikyo grinned, "Me, my parents, and your parents had agreed to have the ceremony next month … what do you say, Inuyasha?"

"Next month?" Inuyasha replied with voice full of disbelief. He's going to marry Kikyo NEXT MONTH?!

"Yeah," answered Kikyo, "aren't you happy, Yashie?"

"But, Kikyo, don't you think it's too fast?" He said, hoping that Kikyo would change her mind, "I mean, we need to do a lot of preparations. And if we rush things, there might be some problems and-" He tried to reason.

"Leave all the preparation to me, Inuyasha," Yuri cut him off, "I promise I will get everything done perfectly so you don't have to worry about it."

"But," Inuyasha said, trying to search for another excuse.

"There's no need to worry over anything, son," InuTaisho's voice came, "me and your mother will also help for the preparation. Just tell us anything you need and I'll get it done in no time."

"Ah, I see…" Inuyasha replied nervously. "thanks, dad."

"Anything for my son." InuTaisho smirked.

"How lucky you are, Inuyasha," Yuri commented with a grin, "you have supportive parents that care so much for your happiness."

"He-he," Inuyasha laughed nervously, "is that so?"

'So much for my happiness.' he thought bitterly.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she latched herself to his arm, "I really can't wait until our wedding, baby."

Inuyasha panicked. At this rate, he would really marry Kikyo next month!

"Uh… Dad, Kikyo, Aunt Yuri. Hate to break it to ya, but actually… I need to say that we can't have the wedding next month." Inuyasha said.

"Why?!" Kikyo asked hotly.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise, but she tried to keep calm. "Why not, dear?"

"Uhh…" Inuyasha stuttered.

'C'mon, you stupid brain, work!'

"I'm going to Korea next month with my high school friends," he finally said, "and I'm gonna stay there for a whole month."

"WHAT?" Kikyo gasped.

"Inuyasha, you never told me about that plan of yours." InuTaisho said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, dad," Inuyasha faked a long, apologetic sigh, "my friend just called me yesterday. We need to attend a wedding of our close friend who lives there. Well, since this would be a big reunion for all of us, we kinda want to go explore the country a bit."

'Wow. Never know I'm such a good liar...' He thought.

"But how about your work?" InuTaisho asked.

"I can do all the work perfectly from there, I promise," Inuyasha said, "we have this super awesome technology called internet, remember?"

"This is absurd," Kikyo gritted her teeth, "you can't leave me for a whole month, Inuyasha."

"Maybe you can take Kikyo with you, dear?" Yuri suggested, "consider it as a pre-wedding honeymoon."

"That's a great idea, mom!" Kikyo's eyes brightened. "Inuyasha, we should go together and-"

"Oh no!" Inuyasha burst out quickly, "uh… I mean… there are only guys in our group, Kikyo. I don't think you'd be very comfortable."

Kikyo pouted. "But, Yashie…"

"I guess it can't be helped then," InuTaisho sighed, "we would need to talk more about the wedding after you come back.

"Thanks for your understanding, dad." Inuyasha said in relief.

'Phew, I guess it came out smoothly.' He thought to himself.

Yuri frowned deeply, clearly dissatisfied with the situation. "I see. Well then, we shall take our leave for now for it's getting late."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good night, Aunt Yuri."

.

.

.

.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi." Arisa Nagasawa, one of her coworkers answered.

"Has Mr. Takahashi arrived yet?" Kagome asked her.

The brown haired woman nodded. "Yes, he arrived just a few minutes ago. I think he's in his office right now."

"Alright. I need to give him some documents. Thank you Ms. Nagasawa!"

.

.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T, INUYASHA?!"_

Inuyasha groaned as he kept a distance between his phone and his poor, abused ear. 'I swear… one of these days Kikyo is bound to make me go fucking deaf.' He thought.

"Calm down, Kikyo…"

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, INUYASHA!" _Kikyo shrieked in an unusual high-pitched tone, "_this is the second time this week now. What the hell is your problem?!"_

'My problem is, I am trapped in a marriage with a woman who I don't even give a shit for.' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"Kikyo, you told me yesterday that you're going out with your girl friends tonight, remember? So I thought it should be okay for me to make my own plans with my friends!"

"_That is not a good enough excuse!"_

"Any excuse is never good enough for you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a small voice.

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But Miroku and the others would have my head if I don't join them tonight. So, please forgive me?"

"…_."_

"Please… baby?"

"_This would be the last time I'm letting you off Inuyasha. But you WILL come to my house tonight after you get home. Got it?"_

"But Kikyo-"

"_Don't but me, Inuyasha. I'm not taking a no for an answer."_ Kikyo hissed.

Inuyasha breathed deeply. "Fine."

"_Bye, Yashie. I love you."_ Kikyo's voice turned sugary again all of the sudden, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"Bye, Kikyo." He replied.

Inuyasha hung up the call and with a long sigh, he slumped down into the chair.

He was engaged to a woman he didn't even love- and now he was madly attracted to her sister.

"I'm so… so fucked up." He muttered.

_**Knock, knock**_

Inuyasha groaned. "Who's that?"

"It's Kagome."

Inuyasha quickly sat up and cleared his throat, "Oh, come in, Kagome."

Kagome walked inside and closed the door. "Are you busy?"

"Nah," Inuyasha answered, "just had an unpleasant and unwanted call from someone."

Kagome giggled. "I hope it didn't ruin your mood for work today. We got a lot of documents need to be taken care of."

"Nothing can ruin my mood for work, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "especially when I know I'm going on a dinner with you afterwards."

The instant that sentence left his mouth, Inuyasha immediately felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

'Crap, why the fuck did I say that? She must think that I'm such an asshole, trying to fucking flirt with another woman when I have a fiancée already.' He thought.

Kagome laughed. "I'm looking forward for the dinner too, Inuyasha." she winked at him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes lightened.

"Of course," Kagome nodded, "Actually, I like spending time with you."

If cloud nine was real, Inuyasha would probably be up there right now.

.

.

.

"So, how long have you been seeing Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"I guess around four years or so," Inuyasha replied with a shrug, "we met at the university."

"I see," Kagome said, "and did you fall in love with each other at first sight?" She joked.

"Love at first sight? Oh, hell no," Inuyasha cringed, remembering how Kikyo followed him around like a creep when they were in the university, "it was kinda a business thingy, you know? My parents wanted me to marry Kikyo. I didn't have a choice since I owed them so much. Besides, I don't want to disappoint them."

"I think you're a really good son, Inuyasha," Kagome complimented with a smile, "but don't you think that you have the right to do what you want to, Inuyasha?"

"Eh?"

"I'm asking," Kagome began, "do you love my sister?"

Inuyasha froze. Did he ever love Kikyo? He knew the answer was no. Was he willing to spend the rest of his life with a woman he didn't even love?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome quickly apologized when Inuyasha didn't answer, "that was rude for me to ask."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, your question is making me think a… few things…"

"And what is it that you're thinking, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Well, for starter. I do not love Kikyo at all and I would be damned if I should spend the rest of my life with her." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her hair. "I think Kikyo won't be too happy to hear that."

Inuyasha smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.

"And secondly…" he paused, not sure if he should really say it to her.

"Hm?" Kagome said curiously.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I think… I've fallen in love with another woman."

...

A/N: Much thanks to MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter! :) :)

By the way, I'm trying to develop the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome more in this chapter, so there isn't that much tension here.


End file.
